


Coffee Frappuccino

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Becommissar - Fandom, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca Mitchell/Kommissar - Freeform, F/F, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell - Freeform, Pitch Perfect AU, This is so cute..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Basically I got this from a prompt. Beca goes to the coffee shop so much that Kommissar memorises her order and starts writing little messages on her cup everyday. Pieter is a terrible wingman. This will have multiple chapters





	1. Chapter 1

Beca rushed out of her apartment and turned down the street that led to the office building she worked at. She was ever so slightly late and it was freaking her out a little, since her boss had a rather cruel policy; more than 20 minutes late and you were fired. Seriously what was this dudes problem? Her boss also decide he didn’t care why you were late even if there was traffic, you were in an accident or if your house fell down. He would fire you anyway. As Beca hurried along in her-too high-heels she saw a Starbucks across the road, god she would kill for a coffee! She hadn’t had anytime for one this morning because she was (as usual) running late. She looked down at her watch, 26 minutes before she was fired and she was only 10 minutes away from her office so as long as it didn’t take her longer than 16 minutes to buy a coffee then she should be fine. “Please don’t have a queue.” She muttered as she quickly crossed the street and entered the coffee shop. It was empty apart from the baristas. She walked up to the counter already knowing what she wanted. “How can I help you?” Came a heavily accented voice, Beca was a little surprised to hear what she thought was a German accent in an all American coffee shop. The person which the voice had come from was beautiful. She was about Six foot tall with dirty blonde hair tied back in a ridiculously tight bun and ocean blue eyes that burned into the brunette’s emerald eyes. Beca stood there in awe at the flawless being before her until she registered what the woman had said. “Oh um yes...sorry I was just lost in your eyes....wait I mean... Yeah I need coffee.” Beca spluttered and mentally kicked herself for having some kind of word vomit. The woman raised an eyebrow and looked a little confused. “Well that is why you came to a ‘Coffee’ shop ja?” Beca literally melted on the spot when the blonde angel spoke her mother tongue. All she could do was nod until she shook herself slightly and focused on ordering the coffee that she needed so desperately. “Can I have a Coffe Frappuccino? Oh and with Cream please!” “And can I have a name please?”  
“Oh...my name? Oh right! It’s Beca, B-E-C-A and there is no K.” The gorgeous woman finished writing on the cup before shouting in German to her colleagues “Kann ich einen Kaffee-Frappuccino mit Sahne für Beca bekommen? und mach es bissig!” A barista jumped straight to it making the coffee at lightning speed. Within less than a minute he handed the perfectly made coffee to the German angel and she handed it over to Beca. As Beca took the cup her finger touched the Germans and Oh My God her skin was so soft! “How much is that?” The Brunette asked trying to get her wallet out before a gorgeously manicured hand was placed over her own. “This one is, how do you say? Ah! On the house! You look like you are having a bad day ja? Take it little one and don’t argue.” She purred and Beca shook her head “ Dude I can’t let you do that! It’s not fair on yo-“ the blonde placed a finger over Beca’s lips silencing her. “I said don’t argue, now go Tiny Maus or I presume you will be late for work.” Beca was gobsmacked and just nodded before saying her thanks and leaving. As she left the coffee shop she glanced at her watch and noticed that she had 12 minutes to get to her office. That was fine. She had 2 minutes to spare. She marched to her office and as she got in the door her tetchy boss (who was usually sat there with a clock checking who was late) was nowhere to be seen. She cautiously made her way upstairs to where her desk was only to see her boss sat at her desk. Oh crap. “Rebeca Mitchell. How kind of you to finally join us. You are precisely 4 minutes over my time limit. I think you know what that means...” Beca sighed but quickly looked at her watch. He was right. She had clearly read the time wrong once she had left Starbucks. “Sir I am so sorry, please! Don’t fire me! I beg you!” The brunette begged. Her boss stood up and waved his arms theatrically pointing at her. “Rebeca Mitchell....You....are.....fired! Oh and I’ll take that coffee off your hands.” He said before snatching her untouched Frappuccino and sipping it. “Get out of my sight Miss Mitchell!” He said and sauntered off. She could have cried. She raced down the stairs and outside with tears threatening to spill. First she was going to go and get another coffee and then she was going to sob her heart out and then she would be pissed and then......she would have to find a new job....  
She crashed through the doors of the Starbucks she had literally just been in, only to receive very strange and confused looks from the staff. She walked up to the counter, holding back the tears that were trying to force their way out and looked up at the gorgeous German again. “Tiny Maus? Back so soon?” “Can I just have another coffee Frappuccino with-“ “- with cream yes, to take away or have in?” “To have in” Beca muttered just wanting to sit down. “Ja, take a seat.”  
The brunette dragged her bag over to the table and slumped down on the chair resting her head in her hands. A few minutes later the blonde placed the coffe on the table and instead of leaving pulled a chair up next to the girl. “What’s wrong little one? Pardon the intrusion but you seem....how do you say?.......out of stuffs?....no.......ah yes, out of sorts!” The Germans voice seemed soft and sounded silky to Beca’s ears. The Brunette sat up and looked at the soft sympathetic look The German was giving her. It was when her hand was enveloped in the blondes soft ones that she broke. Tears spilled out of her eyes and her voice was shaking. “I just got fired” She sniffled and then started to sob properly. Two strong arms wrapped around her and a hand rubbed soothing circles over her back. As she sobbed she inhaled the scent of the German and was comforted by the gentle smell of cinnamon. She explained everything to the blonde and watched as her face contorted with different emotions. “What a dumkopf! He sounds like a jerk! That’s a stupid policy, and he is just as stupid if not more so for firing you! I have half a mind to go up to your office and beat the living daylights out of him! No one hurts Meine Kleine Maus and gets away with it!” She suddenly turned and shouted at one of her colleagues to come over. He was even taller than the blonde and had short cropped black hair. When he got over to their table she leant over and whispered into his ear. “Pieter macht sich eine Notiz, um Becas Boss einen Besuch abzustatten.” Beca has no idea what she was saying and just leant into her even more. After another 34 minutes of talking Beca learnt that the blonde was called Luisa and she was 28. Beca started to feel guilty about coming in and sobbing on Luisa so she decided to finish her coffee and go home. She waved a final goodbye and thank to Luisa and was on her way. When she got home she crashed onto the bed. “Jesus Christ Mitchell. You met a super sexy German goddess then got fired at work and then cried on said sexy goddess...fantastic! I’ll call Chloe to come over she’ll know what’s to do...maybe she’s can stay over for a bit.” And with that that she picked up her phone and dialed the ginger’s number. “Hey Becs! What’s up?” Said the evercheerful Chloe. “Chloe can you come over?” “Beca Mitchell you sound like you’ve been crying! You know what ? Say no more, I am packing my bags and coming to stay with you for as long as you need! I will be with you on 10 minutes tops! See you in 10!” And Chloe hung up before Beca could say anything. 8 minutes and 46 seconds later there was a pounding on Beca’s door and as she opened it she was met with the very serious face of a extremely irritated ginger. “Start talking Beca.”

 

That is the end of this chapter! This is the first book I have done so please be nice! I know you will be! I will put the translations for the German below and please let me know in the comments if you want me to translate or not because some of you do want translations but some of you don’t! Just let me know! Please leave feedback! I am open to all comments.

 

Translations:

Kann ich einen Kaffee-Frappuccino mit Sahne für Beca bekommen? und mach es bissig! — Can I get a coffee Frappuccino with cream for Beca? And make it snappy!

Ja—Yes

Pieter macht sich eine Notiz, um Becas Boss einen Besuch abzustatten. — Pieter make a note to pay beca’s boss a visit.


	2. But at least you met ‘Her’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please leave feedback and I am open to any advice! -Fangs

“Beca you MUST get this into perspective! Yes it sucks that you got fired but you hated your boss anyway! And you hated your job! It’s not like it’s a huge loss! AND you met a gorgeous German model lady thing who you are totally head over heels for.” Chloe said as they strolled down the sunny street. Chloe had been staying over for the past few days in an attempt to get Beca feeling happier and stop her from moping around the house. Chloe had suggested that they went out shopping on this beautiful sunny day and Beca unwillingly agreed. Although halfway through Topshop the brunette had started to feel down again and complained to Chloe about it for the millionth time. “I am not head over heels for the her!” Beca retorted but Chloe just smirked and out of the blue Beca heard a voice that she wasn’t expecting “Tiny Maus ! We meet again!” Beca turned to see the Blonde towering above her as she grinned down at the Brunette. Now that Beca wasn’t having an emotional breakdown or running late for work she managed to completely absorb the beauty of this woman. God....her long giraffe legs, her beautiful sculpted muscles....the stunning sapphire eyes that were so beautiful it shouldn’t be legal. Beca continued to stare at the German in complete awe until Chloe took a step forward and extended her hand towards Luisa. “Chloe Beale. Best friend of Beca. Nice to meet you! Luisa is it? Beca has not stopped talking about you!” Beca focused on what Chloe had just said and nudged her hard in the side “Dude!” She hissed and Chloe just smiled. “Ah Chloe how lovely to meet you! The Maus has been talking about me then hmm?” Said Luisa through a smirk all the time looking at Beca. “Oh yes absolutely I haven’t been able to shut her up!” Replied Chloe and Beca wanted to die on the spot. “Hey Luisa ummm why don’t you and your gorgeous body come with me and Chloe for a coffee or a drink or just something although you probably don’t need it because you’re already a tall drink of water...more specifically German water and like you’re probably SUPER busy but yeah plus you’re sculpted by Michelangelo or something but that’s completely beside the point but anyway yeah I’m Beca, hi, I am totally not crushing on you right now and you know what forget I asked I’m just going to go now because I have stuff to do...and I definitely won’t be thinking about the fact that you probably have abs which is like super crazy hot but yeah I’m going now nice to see you bye, like seriously though bye, I’m gonna leave you with Chloe.” Beca blurted as she hurried away blushing like crazy. What the hell was wrong with her? She just heard laughter coming from the German and god what a laugh.....JESUS CHRIST MITCHELL STOP IT! 

Luisa POV  
Chloe watched Beca hurry away before turning back to me “I’m sorry about that, she is completely in love with you if I’m being honest and she’s never liked a girl like this before so it’s a big deal for her. It was really nice to meet you Luisa but I’m going to go and find Beca now.” She said and I nodded but as she turned away I called after her “Wait! Chloe! To be 100% honest with you, I am heels over head for her but let’s keep that between us at the moment ja?” The ginger laughed “it’s head over heels and sure, it’ll be our little secret.” And with that she walked away. I pulled my phone out and called Pieter 

“Hallo?”

“Hallo Pieter! I need some advice.”

2 DAYS LATER

“Becs can we go to Starbucks? I NEED coffee! Like STAT! Or I might combust!” Chloe states and Beca sighe dbefore nodding. Beca was now fine about losing her job as she realised that Chloe was completely right and now the only thing bothering her was her feelings for this German Goddess who made her have absolute word vomit. She was a little nervous about seeing her as Chloe pulled her along to Starbucks and was hoping that she wasn’t in today sos e didn’t embarrass herself in for t if Luisa. But of course as they opened the door there was none other than Luisa stood behind the counter yelling orders at her colleagues. They queued and eventually the reached the front. “Hey Luisa! Good to see you again!” Chloe bubbled. “Chloe! Tiny Maus! So wonderful to see you both! Tell me little Maus are you feeling better after the last time you were in here?” The blonde asked and when Beca made eye contact she immediately relaxed as she melted into the softness of the Germans eyes. “Yeah I’m ok thanks. I’m better now you’re here though you gorgeous specimen....oh shoot me now!” Beca said and Luisa grinned. “Well I’m glad I have that effect on you little Maus! Anyway what can I get you two?” And Chloe ordered a Black coffee but before Beca could answer Luisa interrupted and said “Is that a coffee Frappuccino with Cream for Beca, that’s B-E-C-A no K? Luisa smirked as she recited what the brunette had said the other day. Beca just nodded before adding a y-yeah onto the end as she and Chloe made their way to a table. When they sat down Chloe looked up to see the brunette staring at her intensely. “I retract my previous comment” she stated, Chloe raised an eyebrow “Which one?” “The one where I said I wasn’t head over heels for her.......I totally......TOTALLY am.....”


	3. I need you right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa and Pieter discuss Luisa and her messed up feelings/ love life. Secrets will be revealed in this chapter.

After taking a deep breath Luisa rapped her knuckles on the door in front of her. There was a scuffling sounds from behind it and it got louder until the door swung open. When Pieter saw her he froze.

“Luisa”

“Pieter”

“What’s wrong? You never come to my flat unless I’m late for work and it’s my day off today so there must be a problem.....what is it?” The sound of concern laced the edge of his voice and his eyes had a worried look about them. 

“I never thought I would say this but... Pieter I need you to help me with something.” Luisa’s face was dead serious and her friend knew that it was no time for jokes so he pulled her into his flat and after shutting the door made coffee as he felt he might need it. He set the two mugs on his kitchen counter and sat himself on one of the stools next to it. Luisa sat herself on the one opposite and picked up a mug holding it close to her nose so she could inhale the comforting scent.  
“What would be the problem?” Pieter asked and watched Luisa’s face for any sign of emotion indicating the type of ‘situation’ he was dealing with. “It’s Beca.” Luisa said slowly and she stared into her mug. She didn’t say anything else so all Pieter said was “Oh.”   
There was another silence and Luisa frowned at her mug as if it had offended her. “What about...Beca?” He said cautiously. Luisa looked up and sighed. She took a sip from her mug before answering.   
“I...I...I don’t know Pieter. That’s the problem. The problem is just....Maus. I can’t get her out of my head and I don’t even know why when actually I do know why but I just can’t accept it. And I accidentally told the ginger girl that I was head over heels for her and it’s true but I’m freaking out because I don’t know how to go about it and es ist nicht fair, weil jeder scheint in der Lage zu sein, mit Beziehungen umzugehen und ich kann nicht wegen eines dummen Trottel, der mich verletzt und ich kann ihr nicht vertrauen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es ihr gut geht und Gott mir helfen bitte Pieter!” Her voice was shaking at the end of it and Pieter got off of his stool and hugged her. Luisa started to sob into his shirt and he rubbed her back gently as he squeezed her tightly. His voice was soft and calm when he spoke unlike his usual loud tone. “Luisa calm down, it will be ok. I know that moron hurt you but that was years ago now and Beca likes you and you like her so take the chance. If you like her that much then just go for it. Take the risk and I’m sure it’ll pay off.”   
The blonde had stopped crying now and she just looked at her friend “who knew that under that goofy exterior you were so wise.” She said and a small smile replaced the pout she had worn just a few seconds ago.   
Before he could make a cheeky response the Blonde’s phone buzzed and she pulled it out answering immediately.  
“Hallo?.......Axel?....Sind Sie das? Was ist das Problem?......Was?......Die Maus? Dort?....bleib bei ihr! ich bin auf dem Weg!”  
She hung up and grabbed Pieter’s hand. “We need to go! There’s been an accident at the coffee shop! Beca was there!” And she pulle dhim our the door and down the stairs Into the street. Luisa sprinted down the street pushing past people with Pieter apologising as he went after her. Luisa was fast. Like seriously fast and within good a few minutes they were standing outside the coffee shop with sirens blaring in the distance. The windows were smashed and the doors were torn off their hinges. All of the baristas were outside apart from Axel and Frederike.   
“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Pieter shouted and Luisa ignored him. “Pieter go and talk to the others and ask them I’m going in to find Axel, Frederike and Maus.”  
Luisa ran in and started calling their names. “AXEL!” “MAUS?” FREDERIKE?” “WHERE ARE YOU?”   
There was silence until she heard a muffled shout “Luisa! In here!” It was Axel and he was in the store room. There was a chair holding the door shut and she pulled it away before opening the door. She was not prepared for what she saw next. Beca was sat up with her back against the wall and a large knife embedded in her thigh. Axel was sat next to her looking scared but no visible injuries. “Scheiße.” Luisa murmured and she knealt next to Beca and cupped her face. “Tiny Maus what happened?” There were tears welling up in the German’s eyes and she gripped Beca’s hand as if she would disappear if she let go.   
“Some Asshole decided that he would get a mob to attack the shop and I was here to find you and they came in and started breaking stuff so I punched one of them and then he stabbed my leg. I then hit him over the head with a chair so he left screaming with blood dripping down his face...asshole.the we tried to hide in here and the Locked us in.”   
Suddenly a team of paramedics came in and Luisa got ushered away.   
What a hell of a day.

 

Sorry for the late update I’ve been so busy with exams! Will be updating hopefully tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> es ist nicht fair, weil jeder scheint in der Lage zu sein, mit Beziehungen umzugehen und ich kann nicht wegen eines dummen Trottel, der mich verletzt und ich kann ihr nicht vertrauen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es ihr gut geht und Gott mir helfen bitte Pieter!”-  
> it’s not fair because everyone seems to be able to handle relationships and i can’t because of some stupid jerk who hurt me and i cant trust her even though i know she’s fine and God help me pieter please! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so maybe the story has drifted from the prompt quite a lot but oh well. I guess that was just gonna happen anyways.


	4. Flashing lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo sorry this took soooooooooo long to be published. I wrote it ages ago lol....sorry again....YEET!!

Luisa followed the paramedics who had carried Beca out on a stretcher having analysed the knife which was still stuck in her thigh. As they approached the back of the ambulance one of the medics turned around and put his hand up in front of Luisa’s face. “Family and spouses only.” He said with a stern look on his face.   
Luisa scowled at him before replying “You Dumkopf! I’ll have you know that I’m her girlfriend thank you very much!”   
Axel who was now stood beside her with a shock blanket draped over his shoulders “Luisa you’re not her girl-“ “AXEL! You are in shock yes? That’s why you have that blanket. Go speak to Pieter or something Ja?” Luida said cutting him off and glaring at him.   
Finally he got the message and left. The blonde turned back to the suspicious paramedic who had his eyebrow raised. Luisa just glared at him until he took a step back and she clambered into the back of the ambulance and sat beside to the wounded Bella. Beca looked over at the blonde forced a small smile. “You don’t have to come you know.” She whispered and Luisa just smiled. “Don’t be silly Maus, of course I’m coming with you. I want to make sure you get out of this safely.” The blonde cupped Beca’s cheek and stroked it gently, brushing the hair out of the brunette’s eyes. As the German stared into the beautiful doe eyes in front of her she realised that her own had started to fill up with tears. Her bottom lip trembled a little as she wiped her tears away and she choked back a sob. 

The Brunette noticed and her eyes widened “Wait why are you crying? I mean I n ow the coffee shop got damaged and I know you work there but it’s just a place...it’s ok you’ll find a new place and you’ll-“ “-No you silly Maus. Silly, silly Maus.” Luisa said through tears. “I don’t care about the coffee shop, as you said it’s just a place. It’s you. It’s only you.” The blonde grabbed the brunette’s hand and squeezed it slightly. She rested her forehead against their clasped hands and caught her breath. After doing so she looked back up at the Bella and sniffed. “You scared me...for a split second I thought...” she took a deep breath. “I thought you were dead...Beca...and I realised that there is no way I could handle losing you. Over the past few weeks I have grown fonder and fonder of you until I realised just earlier today. In the moment I thought you were gone... I realised, that I’m completely and utterly in love with you. The thought of not being able to tell you that petrified me. So I’m telling you now. Beca, no matter what happens, I’m in love with you.”

The blonde finished her small speech and breathed a sigh of relief as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The brunette stared at her wide eyed before blinking at her furiously. 

After what felt like years Beca finally spoke up. “Luisa, come here.” She whispered and the blonde nervously leant closer towards Beca. Luisa stared into the Ocean blue eyes in front of her and waited with baited breath. Suddenly she felt a small hand thread delicate fingers through her hair and pull her even closer to the Bella. 

It wasn’t until she felt a pair of lips pressed firmly against her own that she believed it to be real. She responded to the intimate touch and moved her lips slowly against the others. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that the two separated. They turned, blushing, to the medic who was looking at them. “Ma’am I’m going to be removing the knife and wanted to warn you before hand. Might want to hold onto something...this is going to hurt.” He said and Beca nodded clutching Luisa’s hand. The medic gripped the handle of the army knife sticking out of Beca’s thigh and started to pull the blade out. “The brunette clenched her teeth and screamed through them whilst holding the German’s hand in a vice grip. 

The blade came about halfway out until it suddenly stopped and caused The Bella to scream properly this time with tears streaming down her face. “Shhh shhh, it’s alright Tiny Maus. Brave Maus. shhh.” The German crooned into the Brunette’s hair. 

The paramedic changed his grip on the handle and pulled again only to receive another scream from Beca. “Get it out!” Beca screamed through clenched teeth “Just get it out for fuck’s sake! I don’t give a fuck how but get it out!” She screeched as she sobbed onto Luisa’s lap. 

The medic took a deep breath. “3....2.....1....” and with that he yanked his arm upwards pulling the entire blade out of the Bella’s leg. He lifted the blade to the light and saw a large barbsticking out of the shining metal revealing the reason it lodged itself. 

“It’s out! It’s ok! It’s out, you’re ok! Brave Maus! Sehr gut! Sehr gut Meine Maus!” Luisa said kissing the brunettes forehead. Although Beca didn’t hear as she had passed out with exhaustion. 

Suddenly the ambulance came to a stop and the paramedics took Beca out and into the hospital. Luisa followed but stopped int he waiting room and flopped down on one of the chairs. Covered in tears, Beca’s and her own, and blood Luisa sighed and felt her eyelids close as she fell asleep. 

 

YEET!!! Will be updating more! Please leave kudos and comment!!! Thank you and byeee! Xxx


End file.
